The invention relates to an improved staple remover or extractor for removing staples, especially surgical staples and the like.
Numerous devices are known for use in removing surgical staples. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,520 to Rothfuss et al. discloses a surgical staple extractor which crimps or bends the base or bail portion of a typical surgical staple so as to open the arms of the staple thereby freeing the staple from the skin segments or other tissue in which the staple is placed so as to free the staple for removal. Such an apparatus is useful for removing conventional staples. However, when the bail or base portion of the staple is not straight, either by design or due to twisting or other distortion of the staple which may occur during placement thereof, a staple extractor such as that disclosed by Rothfuss et al. is likely to cause the staple to twist or reorient rather than open. One example of surgical staples having a bail portion which is not straight by design are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,975, issued to Lawrence Crainich on Jun. 29, 1993.
Furthermore, known staple extractors such as Rothfuss et al. and others such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,078 to Reed et al., 3,344,649 to Wood, 3,283,557 to Wood, and 3,254,649 to Wood all disclose removers which are individual and separate devices from the surgical stapler which has been used to place the staples. Thus, such staple removers are duplicative in the number of instruments which must be prepared for use by a surgeon. Further, numerous surgical staple devices are now available for use in placing staples in positions which are not readily accessible with the hand held devices disclosed in the above-mentioned patents.
In accordance with the foregoing, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a staple remover which is effective in removing staples having bail portions which are not necessarily straight.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a staple remover which provides a firm grasp of a staple to be removed and which also provides reliable opening of the staple to be removed.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a staple remover in the form of a cartridge adaptable for use with surgical stapler equipment, especially laparoscopic surgical equipment, whereby the staple remover may be readily positioned to any location where staples have been applied.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.